


Seven Minutes

by Sweetie_T



Category: The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Bane mask kink, Bane plays spin the bottle, F/M, That’s literally the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: I was thinking it would be interesting if Bane were to play spin the bottle.This happened.You’re welcome.❤️





	Seven Minutes

How in the hell had she convinced him to come to this torturous soirée?

She had asked him, that’s how. She had gazed up at him with those liquid eyes and by the time he realized he was drowning in them she was already waiting nervously for his answer.

Of course he said yes. He would always say yes to her. He would do anything for her. He would die for her.

Oh, if only she had asked him to die for her.

But no... she had invited him to this bloody party. And now he was sitting in a circle of half-drunk barely-twenty-somethings as they all took turns spinning an empty beer bottle and disappearing in pairs behind closed bedroom doors for seven minutes at a time.

She sat across from him, relaxed and happy between two of her tipsy, giggling friends. But she had eyes only for him. She gave him a little wink and with a twist of her wrist set the bottle spinning.

So fixated was he with the curve of her neck and the way her soft hair caught the light he barely noticed when the bottle stopped, pointed squarely at him.

But he sure as hell noticed when she blushed a delightful shade of pink and grabbed his large, rough hand in her small, soft one.

He chose to ignore the crude cat calls of her friends as she tugged him insistently in the direction of the nearest unoccupied room.

The instant he closed the door behind them he found himself being slammed against it, his back hitting the thick wooden panel with a solid thud.

She pressed her hands to his broad chest, easily pinning him as he was completely overcome with shock at her boldness. She smiled wickedly up at him, her plump bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Staring hard at his face, she licked her lips. And then slowly licked her way up and down the ridges of his mask.

His breath caught. While he couldn’t technically feel it, the gesture was intense and sinful. If he had the means to kiss her, deep and hard, he doubted it would have felt even half as erotic as her pink, wet tongue exploring the unyielding dips and curves of the metal.

He groaned and she blushed.

“Is this okay?” She whispered, almost shyly. Gazing up at him from under her thick lashes, her gentle hands tentatively exploring his heavily muscled arms, chest and stomach.

He brought his hands to her hips and gripped her tight, pulling her firmly against his strong body, providing her tactile evidence of just how ‘okay’ this was.

“Yes. Don’t stop.” He nearly growled at her. She responded well to his rough tone, though, and pressed herself even closer to him.

Her mouth went to the spot on his jaw just below his earlobe and she began nibbling at his skin like she was famished and he her favorite delicacy.

His eyes drifted closed at the sensations of her mouth on him, and he let his fingertips drift under the hem of her blouse, exploring the impossibly silky skin of her lower back.

Her hands went from his stomach to his ass, squeezing the taut muscles just enough to make him gasp and involuntarily buck his hips against her.

He knew what came next. The sounds she was making were primal. Needy. She wanted him. He would give her anything she desired. He would give her everything.

She bit his collar bone gently and he growled. Her hands drifted slowly around toward where he ached for her touch...

”TIME’S UP, LOVEBIRDS!!!” The shout was accompanied by a pounding on the door.

Their seven minutes had ended, but from the look she gave him, and the phone number she slipped him, Bane knew they were just getting started.


End file.
